Love Worth Having For
by Marioexpertken
Summary: A prequel to "Always Be My Brother". It's Valentine's Day & everyone are looking forward for their day, however two things will happen, something that's unusual for a usual VD. Note: there will be slash. This is a multi crossover of Mario, EarthBound, Mother 3, Star Wars & Call of Duty


This is a prequel to "Always My Brother". So there will be Mario/Peach, Luigi/Daisy, Logan/Keegan & more... Hope you'll like it. :)

FYI, I was planning to share it before "Always My Brother" cause it was made first before that story, but I decided for the other to be shared first since I loved how the story went through. With that said, enjoy! :)

* * *

 **It's three days till Valentine's Day, Mario & Luigi obviously found their ones for that day, Peach & Daisy, for Ness, he has Paula. The three couples were walking down a straight winding road, planning on where they can spend Valentine's Day. "I know, how about Isle Delfino?" Mario had an idea, they agreed. Then they see a group, it's the Ghosts, along with Luke, Leia, Han, Anakin & Padme. They came to them & said hi to each other, happy to see them again. "Nice to see you guys again!" Hesh happy to see them again. Mario told the others thay had plans to spend Valentine's Day at Isle Delfino. They all wanted come as well since they're curious.**

 **The gang are in the Call of Duty universe, Mario & the others watch Keegan, Merrick & Kick train. The group then asked if they have there own valentine. Only Leia has Han & Anakin has Padme. Logan was staring at Keegan steadily, in his mind, he remembered back then, after the mission in which they take down a ship from the Federation. While he's resting in the hospital from his injuries, Keegan sneaked in during the night & they both revealed their true feelings for each other, Keegan was going crazy with Logan when he first saw him in the woods back in No Man's Land before Logan also fell for him back when he said "Watch & learn kid". Keegan was hesitant that time, but they realize how they fell for each other & they fell in love, sharing their first kiss in the hospital room at the dark, but glowing night. Since then, they were close, though they never revealed their relationship to the Ghosts nor anyone. Even till this day, they haven't revealed it yet, however, they are still planning on how to tell it to everyone. They even have times alone in a room, both sleeping in the same bed, sharing a blanket while hugging each other, not even wearing anything, they even had sex. Logan also talks in his sleep, dreaming of saving Keegan like from sharks, Federation, etc. Logan always like how Keegan's eyes are shining arctic blue when they see each other. Just then, Logan suddenly snaps out from his daydreaming by Hesh, noticing his face is staring directly at Keegan.**

 **"Logan, why the hell are you looking at Keeg like that?" Hesh looking concerned, everyone then turned to Logan, confused. "Oh uh, I just want to make sure he's using my L115 sniper rifle well. He's borrowing it..." Logan lying to the others, this was not the first time the Ghosts noticed the way either Logan & Keegan were acting each other, though they still have no clue about their secret relationship. Now it was a lucky dodge for him. The training ended & Keegan walked to Logan, "Thanks Logan..." Keegan thank him. "You're welcome...Keegie..." Logan whispered to him back. "Can we do it again?" Logan asked quietly, now sounding a bit drunk or something, Keegan whispered to him "Just wait till we go back to our room, Walker..." in a very raspy way. Logan groaned, however it was very loud the way he groaned, everyone heard it & turned to looked at Logan with Keegan, with everyone having a very concerned or confused way. Hesh, Elias, Merrick & Kick were the most concerned, the others were looking confused, "Ehh... Are you okay?" Ness asked. Logan lied once again, "It's my stomach, I am just hungry...".**

 **The next day Logan & Keegan are all alone in the locker room changing their clothes, however, Riley is with them. "Hey, there's something I made for you, a gift..." Logan then searched for the gift with Keegan sitting on the bench watching him. Logan then finds it & covers it with his hands before going to him, sitting down with him, "Let me see your wrist, the left one." Logan asked. Keegan was curious, but he followed. Logan then reveals the gift, a paracord bracelet. "I made it for you to have a part of me... I remember you would look at mine so I decided to make it to mind off the battle & war..." said Logan, he then puts it around Keegan's wrist for him to wear, Keegan then responded back, "Thanks...". Just then Keegan asked Logan something, "Hey uhh... You still remember that dream, with me & the sharks & the Federation soldiers?". "Please don't tell me you - Ahh fuck..." Logan felt embarassed about his sleep talking however, Keegan actually liked it "I actually find it cute...", Logan however started to get a bit rough, "Please... No, no, no it can't be cute, it's mortifying, weird & abnormal... How can that be cute?!" he then glares at Keegan with his eyes widened. "Well, even before that day in the hospital, I always hear you talk in your sleep while I was reading, you kept mentioning my name, it was nice... There's nothing to be embarrased off..." Keegan with a reashuring smile, "Keegie..." Logan felt a bit embarrased & shook his head but also sentimental & calm. Then, the two kiss each other, both of their eyes were closed, both lips connected with perfect syncing, Keegan puts his hands behing Logan's back under his shirt, Logan can feel the bracelet he gave to him, Logan tried to control himself in keeping himself from removing Keegan's shirt, he instead places his hands under his shirt on his warm hard chest. Both still kissed each other, both silently moaning in pleasure in their kiss. Suddenly, a warning bark was heard from Riley, breaking their kiss & their eyes opened quickly. The two turned to where Riley was barking at, at the doorway, it was Hesh, looking shocked & his eyes comically widened with his mouth opened since he was surprised & shocked, "What...the fuck...". Whoops...**

 **Logan & Keegan then looked at each other, now knowing they're caught. Both nodded, ashuring it's time. Logan stands up & walks to his brother, "Hey Hesh, uhhh... This is what it looks like...". "Keegan, can I talk with my brother alone?" Hesh asking Keegan, though still staring at Logan very hard due to what he just saw. Keegan said yes & he along with Riley went out to let Logan & Hesh have a brother talk. "What the hell were you doing?!" Hesh still shocked, "Isn't obvious Hesh... Me & Keegan are together. It's REALLY serious..." Logan answered. "So it's serious?" Hesh wandered, "I don't care on what everyone thinks about this, it doesn't changed the fact I am with him. I...love him..." Logan being serious to his brother, "Love him? You're _in love_ with Keegan?" Hesh asked. Logan nodded, Hesh felt surprised, telling Logan he hasn't seen him had a date nor brought home someone since 15. "This is crazy..." said Hesh, "What's crazy? That I am with a guy." Logan frowned, felt offended. "No, not that, I am just happy that you finally got someone to be in love with, especially now Valentine's Day is just three days away. When we were teens, I haven't seen you brought home someone or got a single date or something. How long have I been blinded in the dark while you're love life was going on?" Hesh smiled, happy that Logan found someone already. Logan explained how it happened, after that, Hesh's eyes are now filled with tears  & the two hugged each other, both silently crying in hapiness that Logan found the one. Hesh was the first person to find out about Logan & Keegan's relationship...**

 **The next day, knowing that it has to be exposed already thanks Hesh's discovery, Logan & Keegan with Hesh went to reveal to the rest, except for Elias since Logan still felt abit hesitant about how his dad would react to this. "So let me get this straight, you two are in love with each other?" Kick asked excitedly. Both said yes to them, "You lucky bastards, congratulations, actually, I can see through your faces about that for awhile, but that was just a thought." Merrick never minded about how weird it is that it's the same gender, he only felt happy for them for they found each other in love. "It's ok you two, even my friend Jeff has a best friend, Tony, he has a bit of a homo side as well lol haha!" Ness happy for the two, "There's nothing to be afraid of, we're happy for you, no wonder we've noticed weird things between you two." said Peach. Everyone's faces were actually shocked, but were happy that the two are together. "Well, it was going on quite a while..." Keegan giggled a bit before he kisses Logan once again with both their eyes closed, despite it's in front of everyone. "Just one question... How are you gonna tell Elias?" Luke asked, Logan & Keegan slowly broke off from their kiss, "I have no clue..." said Logan. "Well, you better think of one, fast, cause - " Luke nodded at the doorway, & there was Elias, unlike the others, who were either shocked or excited to hear, his looked blank, worrying Logan on what his reaction is. "Logan. Come with me." Elias called Logan, Logan then stands up, Keegan suddenly holds Logan's shanky hand & slightly smiled at him to calm him. Logan stared a bit at Keegan, smiling back at him before nodding at his dad & walked to him. Logan then gave an ok sign behind his back at Keegan before he then walks with his dad.**

 **The two went to the balcony that overlooks the ruins of San Diego. Logan then tried to explain to Elias, "Dad...I -", "Walkers don't keep secrets from each other Logan. Why were you hiding it son?" Elias asked, very calm & plain at least. Logan was a bit hesitant about how his dad is now, he then holds it back & bravely explains everything to Elias. "Well, it's not even a big deal. About that sleep talking, that's just like how your mom was. She already beat me first to saying I love you before me that only until weeks later I told her how I feel..." Elias chuckled a bit, "You're a second image of your mom Logan. Right now, you & Keegan are together, it's not even affecting me badly, it's not my choice to make, it's yours for you to make... I am actually proud you find someone close to your heart just as how I did, regardless of who it is, either a girl or boy...". Logan then felt completely emotional on how he thought about & the two share a father and son hug, Logan eyes became watery & tears flow through his face. Now that everyone knows, there's nothing to worry now for Logan & Keegan**

 **It's Valentine's Day, Mario & the group already arrived at Isle Delfino. There they checked in at one of Isle Delfino's luxurious hotels, Isle Delfino Grand Hotel somewhere in Delfino Plaza, which even rivals Hotel Delfino in Sirena Beach. Each of the couple got their own rooms, however, Hesh, Merrick, Elias & Kick had their own rooms, solo for them. Mario & Peach are all alone on the balcony standing together holding hands while they both watch the starry skies, though they aren't the only ones, in the other room, Luigi & Daisy are also on the balcony doing the same. "Mario, your my knight in shiny armor because you were always there to save me..." Peach remembers the times she got kidnapped, but always rescued by Mario & Luigi, "Peach, I love you so much, you helped me on some of my adventures, from Subcon to the Sprixie Kingdom, you even SAVED me & Luigi from Bowser one time." Mario remembers his times with Peach in his adventures.**

 **They then had dinner along with the other love couples. Everything went well until Luigi & Daisy suddenly started fighting each other while on the table while evryone were eating because Luigi was too scared to go around Corona Mountain, "LUIGI! IT'S DORMANT FOR LIKE SOMETIME! Don't be a scardy cat! We aren't gonna be fried! There's not even a single ghost or something!" Daisy is very short tempered though, "Look Daisy, it's just that I hate going to hot places..." Luigi is trying to be defensive, however, Daisy didn't calm down yet, "WHAAAAT?! THEN HOW IN SARASALAND OR BEYOND WERE YOU ABLE TO GO THROUGH A LAVA LAND JUST TO SAVE ME & PEACH?! Even one time you have to save Peach without Mario with you!". Everyone were staring at the two continuing in shouting each other, all were completely concerened, "Oh boy... This looks like hell..." Hesh was the first to say something while they are fighting, Leia then responded as well "Not good...", & Mario then followed, "Mamma mia... This was supposed to be a-relaxing summer vacay...". The two finally stopped shouting before they simultaneously stand up & went to separate directions, Luigi went to get another room for himself while Daisy went back to her room alone, both furious & glaring at each other, for Luigi, he does his signature Luigi Death Stare at Daisy while for Daisy stares him back furiously. Everyone were left baffled of what just happened.**

 **The next day, while everyone were having fun, Luigi & Daisy are still angry at each other, both not even going out of their rooms. Mario, Peach, Ness, Paula, Logan, Hesh & Keegan became concerned & the seven decided to plan a way to end the fray. "Ok here's the plan, Ness & Paula will uses Hypnosis on Luigi & Daisy, then we bring them to Corona Mountain & we'll put them inside an underground maze filled with some lava. So that they'll work together to find a way out." it was Peach's idea though. Everyone agreed & went of to start, Ness went to Luigi's while Paula went to Daisy's. They both tricked them that they have a surprise for them & puts them to sleep with Hypnosis. Mario, Peach & Hesh carried Luigi while Ness, Logan & Keegan carried Daisy. They then brought them to the volcano & teleports them with the help of Ness & Paula into the maze for them to get started.**

 **Luigi & Daisy then wake up & found themselves in Corona Mountain in an underground maze, surprised, for Luigi, terrified. "WHAAAA?! What am I doing here?!" Luigi started panicing while Daisy is glaring at Luigi, "Hmph... Still not talking to you..." Daisy still mad at Luigi, Luigi stops & sees her before staring at her angrily & both turned to the opposite direction away from each other, crossing their arms & eyes shut, not wanting to see each other. From the camera room, the group notices they aren't helping out, "Are you sure this is gonna work Peach?" Keegan asked the princess, everyone are worried that it might not work, but then they still raised their hope for Luigi & Daisy to be back together again.**

 **It's been an hour now & Luigi & Daisy are still not doing anything. Then, Luigi finally spoke, "Hey...uh...were you the one that got us stuck here?". "...No, I have no idea why we are here..." Daisy spoke as well. After that, the two then slowly turned & face each other, now with their eyes open staring at each other, though their faces were plain. "Do you have any idea where we are?" Luigi started walking towards the princess, in which Daisy also walks towards Luigi. Both looked around & found out they're in the maze before they are now close contact with each other. They then stared at each other, Luigi realize it wasn't so bad to be inside, what makes it even more comforting is someone is with him, Daisy, thanks to her tomboyish personality, she's brave & would stick with him no matter what. Daisy can see it through his eyes & gave a reashuring smile, "See...It wasn't so bad, I already am with you if you're scardy cat...I don't care if you're scared easily, but you're also couragous just like your brother Mario, as long as you like me back, I love you very much. Sorry if I took it to hard..." Daisy then apologizes to Luigi, whixh he accepts, "I am sorry too for being too coward...And giving you my death stare..." Luigi also apologizes to her & they both kissed each other. It worked, everyone in the camera room sigh in relief, now the two are together again.**

 **After they kissed, they then worked together trying to find a way out, avoiding the magma & obstacles along the way. Finally, they see a bright light, it's the way out. The two smiled each other & both hold each other's hands as they run happily out of the volcano. From there, they could see a beautiful view of Delfino Plaza. "I knew you two will make up..." Mario & the group then went to Luigi & Daisy, the couple realize they were the ones who placed them in the maze, the two then faced each other & knew why they did it. "Thank you guys, if it wasn't for you, we could've forgiven each other, even I am no longer scared of going inside the volcano cause of her..." Luigi thanked them as well as Daisy. "Ahhh... Now that this is over, let's all have fun in the island!" Elias now felt relieved & everyone are excited as they run down tue mountain & spread out to experience the fun in the island. As Mario & Peach ran towards the beach will the others went to other attraction spots, the two looked at each other, holding hand & smile each other, "You know what was the the best thing that ever happened during Valentine's Day besides having fun to together Mario?" Peach asked to her love & Mario asked "What is it?", Peach then giggled & answered, "First, never thought Logan & Keegan are actually in love with each other & we are happy for them & second, fixing up the problem of Luigi & Daisy...". Mario smiled happily as they finally arrive at the beach in clear sunny day.**

* * *

Feel free to review or comment, I won't care about the comments, even if it's negative so feel free... (plus, if I can't hear your thoughts, I'll won't be able to improve whatever is making it too boring or whatever)

Some events that were mentioned was based on one of the fanfics, Deep Blue by Soaprice, but some were altered, so I recommend you read it, it's great!

Also planning to make my own slash story between Logan & Keegan, so again, please give a review, I can make it better if you tell me there's something wrong.:)


End file.
